Game of Thrones Daenarys the Conqueror
by jman007
Summary: Daenarys Targaryen is one of my favorite Characters second only to Tyrion Lannister and Arya Stark who share first-Daenarys the Conqueror is my Fanfic tale of how after all Danny suffers she builds an Empire greater than any in her family that came before her-She finds love equal to that of her romance with Khal Drago and reclaims the Westeros in the name of her family-Please R
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

Daenarys the Conqueror

Chapters

History of Daenarys

Ruling Quarth

Astapor

Queen of Astapor and Quarth

Barristan Selmy

Yunki

Arya arrives in Braavos

Lady Stoneheart

The Wrath of Stoneheart

The Fall of Tywen Lannister

The Crow Wildling Alliance

Missalandre's Council

Commander Jon Snow

Family Reunited

Stoneheart Saves the Day

Queen Cersi of the Iron Throne

Jaime's Rebellion

Arya Second Level Knight and Assassin of the Faceless Men

Siege of Braavos

The Dothraki

Arya and Daenarys

Gathering Army

Daenarys Arrives

Stannis Baratheon

The March on King's Landing

Assassin

Truth and Blood

Chapter 1. History of Daenarys Targaeryen

Daenerys is the only daughter and youngest child of King Aerys Targaryen II and his sister-wife, Queen Rhaella. She was named after the first Daenerys in her family. Daenerys was conceived during the last month of the rebellion that would ultimately end her family's reign over the Seven Kingdoms. Shortly thereafter, her mother was sent with the young prince Viserys to the family ancestral seat of Dragonstone to escape the coming Sack of King's Landing. Daenerys was born while a great storm raged above Dragonstone, sinking what remained of the Targaryen fleet, for this reason she is sometimes known as "Daenerys Stormborn." Her mother died in labor.

By this time, the war was already lost. Robert Baratheon had claimed the throne and Aerys had already been killed along with the rest of the royal family, leaving Daenerys and her older brother Viserys as the only known living Targaryen heirs. The garrison at Dragonstone decided to surrender and turn them over to the rebels in exchange for their lives, but before they could act on this plan, Ser Willem Darry and several other loyal retainers rescued the children and smuggled them into exile, sailing to the Free City of Braavos, where they lived for years in a house with a red door. Ser Willem was old and sickly, but Dany remembers that he always treated her kindly. After his death, the servants drove the young Targaryens from the house. Dany wept as they were forced out of what had been her home.

The Targaryen loyalists who raised the two children considered Viserys the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms despite the family's defeat and exile, as did Viserys himself. He regarded it as his duty to revenge himself on the usurpers who murdered his family and reclaim the birthright that had been stolen from him when he was only a child. In the years that followed Ser Willem's death, Viserys wandered the nine Free Cities with his sister, trying to raise support to retake the Iron Throne, which earned him the mocking title of "The Beggar King."

As a result of this long humiliation, Viserys grew bitter and obsessed with his long-denied birthright. Dany was the only convenient target for his frustration, and over time he even came to blame her for their mother's death. He took pride in his lack of control of his own temper, regarding it as proof that he was a true heir to the Targaryen kings; he regularly warned Dany not to "wake the dragon" by angering him. He often spoke to her of the importance of preserving the purity of their royal bloodline through the ancient Valyrian practice of dynastic incest, so Dany grew up believing she would one day wed her brother. She was bright enough to realize that most of Viserys' plans for retaking the Seven Kingdoms were unrealistic, and as she had no memory of Westeros herself, his dream meant little to her; instead she longed to return to the house with the red door, which in her mind became a symbol for the childhood she had lost. With no family other than the abusive Viserys and no expectation of ever escaping his control, Dany grew into a fearful and docile young woman. Viserys and Daenerys eventually found the help they sought in the Free City of Pentos, in the form of a rich and powerful magister, Illyrio Mopatis, who invited them to stay in his manse and offered his help in reclaiming their throne.

While Daenerys and her brother stay at the manse of Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos, Illyrio arranges a marriage between Dany and the powerful Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo. In return, Drogo is to provide Viserys with ten thousand warriors for his campaign to retake the Iron Throne. Dany's opinion is not consulted, and she realizes this marriage is little different from being sold into slavery. She tells her brother she does not wish to marry Khal Drogo, but Viserys only threatens that she will "wake the dragon" if she fails to please the _khal_. Despairing, Dany sees no choice but to do her best to avoid her brother's wrath, as she always had.[5]

At the wedding, the exiled Westerosi knight Ser Jorah Mormont pledges his sword to the Targaryen cause. Dany receives three petrified dragon eggs from Illyrio, three handmaidens (Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah) from her brother, and a magnificent silver filly from Drogo. She is frightened by the seemingly barbaric Dothraki culture and particularly terrified of her bridegroom, a powerfully-built man who shares no common language with her. After the ceremony she weeps in terror, waiting for him to rape her, but Drogo proves to be a surprisingly considerate lover. He establishes that he understands the word "no" and begins touching her gently and gradually, only having intercourse with her after she expresses her consent and initiates it.

Life in the _khalasar_ is difficult at first; Dany is lonely and unaccustomed to spending her days on horseback. Nevertheless, she is determined to embrace her new life. Gradually her body strengthens and she begins to enjoy the sense of freedom that came with the nomadic lifestyle. The first real turning point comes when Viserys flies into one of his rages at her and Dany, for the first time in her life, fights back, shoving him away – and finds herself backed up by Jhogo, who whips Viserys and asks the _khaleesi_ how he ought to be punished. Dany begns to realize that Viserys is ultimately a pathetic bully, and that she herself might not be as worthless as her brother has always claimed. From this day forward, she begins to assert herself more and more. She loses her fear of both the Dothraki and her brother, becoming a strong and confident woman who little resembles the timid girl who had left Pentos. Her growing courage pleases Drogo, and they developed a loving relationship.

Drogo takes Daenerys east to Vaes Dothrak and presents her to the _dosh khaleen_. By the time they arrive, Daenerys, now fourteen, is pregnant with Drogo's child. She takes part in the stallion heart ceremony, and the _dosh khaleen_ foretell that her son will be "the Stallion Who Mounts the World," a long-prophesied leader destined to unite the Dothraki into a single _khalasar_ and conquer the world. Dany announces that the child will be named Rhaego in honor of her deceased brother Rhaegar. Viserys grows increasingly impatient for the aid he had been promised, and the situation comes to a head when he breaks Dothraki law by drawing a blade in the sacred city, threatening both Daenerys and her unborn child. Drogo announces that Viserys will have the golden crown he deserves and dumps a pot of molten gold over his head, killing him and making Daenerys the last Targaryen. Dany watches impassively.

With Viserys' death, Drogo loses interest in the notion of invading Westeros, despite Dany's attempts to persuade him. This changes, however, when Ser Jorah prevents an assassin from poisoning Daenerys and discovers that Robert Baratheon has placed a price on her head. Enraged, Drogo vows before his _khalasar_ to avenge this insult by conquering Westeros to seat his son on the Iron Throne that his mother's ancestors had once held. The _khalasar_ continues east, pillaging foreign lands with the intent of selling slaves for ships to make the crossing to Westeros. During one such raid of a Lhazareen town, Daenerys grows disturbed by the treatment of the defeated and finally gives orders to stop every rape she sees, claiming the victims as her personal slaves and taking them under her protection. The Dothraki are angered by the _khaleesi_ denying them their traditional right to rape captives, but Daenerys holds her ground, prompting Jorah to comment that she reminds him of Rhaegar. Khal Drogo, delighted by his wife's boldness, supports her decision.

Drogo is injured in the raid. A Lhazareen priestess, named Mirri Maz Duur, offers to treat him, and although Drogo's bloodriders reviled the woman as a _maegi_, Dany feels that she could trust her, as Mirri was one of the women she had rescued. However, Drogo does not follow the priestess' advice, and the wound festers, making him too weak to ride. Jorah explained to Dany that her position as _khaleesi_ is entirely dependent on Drogo, and without him, both she and her unborn son are likely to be killed. Desperate, she begs Mirri Maz Duur to save her husband, ignoring the possible consequences of blood magic. During the rite, Dany enters into labor and Ser Jorah carries her into Drogo's tent, where Mirri Maz Duur is in the process of summoning dark spirits. When Dany awoke days later, she learns that Rhaego was stillborn, while Drogo lives only as a catatonic husk. Mirri Maz Duur reveals that this was the true price of the blood magic, and that she felt no gratitude toward Dany, who had "rescued" her only after she had been raped multiple times and seen her community destroyed.

Dany euthanizes Drogo and is abandoned by most of the _khalasar_, which breaks into rival war-bands. Jorah urges her to flee with him into the east, while the men of Dany's _khas_ offer to escort her to Vaes Dothrak to take her place as a former _khaleesi_ among the _dosh khaleen_. Dany, however, decides to finally take control of her destiny. She orders Mirri Maz Duur bound to Drogo's funeral pyre and places the three dragon eggs around his corpse, then announces to Drogo's remaining followers that she is freeing those who were enslaved, and will lead them all to glory if they chose to follow her. She offers to Aggo, Jhogo and Rakharo the traditional gifts of a _khal_ to his bloodriders; each refuse, saying that to serve as bloodrider to a woman would shame them, but Daenerys ignores their objections. Ser Jorah accepts her offer, and she names him the first of her Queensguard.

Daenerys then walks unflinchingly into the flames. The resulting magic restores life to the eggs, from which three dragons hatched, the first known for centuries. Daenerys emerges from the fire unharmed. Drogo's former _khalasar_, now hers more surely than they had ever been Drogo's, kneels in awe. Aggo, Jhogo and Rakharo willingly swear themselves as her bloodriders, and Daenerys becomes the first female Dothraki war-leader, a _khaleesi_ in her own right.

Daenerys names the three dragons Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon, after her two deceased brothers and her late husband, respectively. She and the remains of Drogo's _khalasar_ are stranded in a desolate area known as the Red Waste. They dare not turn toward the Dothraki Sea, the cities of Slaver's Bay, or even Lhazar, for the group would have made easy prey for any Dothraki _khalasar_ they encountered. Dany chooses instead to follow a red comet that had appeared in the sky following the hatching of her dragons; although the Dothraki view the comet as a foreboding omen, Dany believes that it heralds her own rise to power. Her Dragons refuse to eat at first and Danny's people are at the point of dying from dehydration and hunger. In deperation Danny sends out three scouts to the North East and west of the Red Waste to find water or civilization. One scout returns with three emissaries, all prominent citizens from the great city of Qarth: the merchant Xaro Xhoan Daxos, the warlock Pyat Pree, and the mysterious masked Asshai'i Quaithe. Dany and her people accompany the Qartheen back to their city, where they stay as honored guests in the palatial home of Xaro. There Dany learns of King Robert Baratheon's death and the civil war in the Seven Kingdoms. She attempts to seek out Qartheen allies who would provide her with aid in conquering Westeros, but it swiftly becomes clear that the merchants of Qarth are only interested in obtaining her dragons.

The mages of the house of the undying kidnap the Dragons and Xaro conspires with them to kill the High Council of Quarth. Pyat tells her to come to the house of the undying if she wishes to see her Dragons again. Upon traveling to the mysterious tower with no doors Danny vanishes into the tower and is confronted by visions of her dead husband and unborn child. She then sees visions of the Red Wedding, where Rob Stark is murdered along with his troops. The next vision she sees is a vision of red headed witch with Stannis Baratheon-Stannis orders the death of his own brother at the hands of the red headed witch. She enters another door and sees Joffrey Baratheon who is now King stabbed in the back by his own mother.

Danny enters the next room and finally she is confronted by Pyat Pree Headmaster of the House of the Undying. He tells her that she and her Dragons are meant to remain in the tower for all eternity fueling their magic which has gotten stronger. Danny finds herself chained up with her Dragons on a stone stand chained by the neck. Danny orders her Dragons Viserion, Rhaegal, and Drogon to burn the warlock. He cries out and then they free her from the chains. Danny emerges from the Tower and smiles at Jorah and Hokaur then they travel to Xaro's home and after stealing all the wealth in his vault they lock him inside. Dany keeps half the gold and uses the other half to buy the loyalty of Quarth's army. Then she orders them to slaughter the nobles of Quarth and confiscates their wealth. Dany then proclaims herself Queen of Quarth and distributes half the gold she took from the nobles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Ruling Quarth

Daenarys had suffered much, but now she had come into her own as Queen of Quarth. All her brother had tried to accomplish she had achieved. The people of Quarth loved her and she treated them fairly and just. Her first official act was to free all the prisoners in the jails provided they swore allegiance to her and joined her growing army.

She sat on a makeshift throne with her Dragons Viserion, Rhaegal, Drogon at her feet. Jorah stood at her right while Ileai the Seer stood at her left. "Step forward-and tell me your name!"

The man was thin, but that was because he had been under fed during his time in Quarth's prison. "My name great queen and mother of Dragons is Sirham Estar."

"Why were you in prison?"

"Because of my beliefs and politics-I believe in the Lord of Light and I was trying to tell these people of the new god-but they refused my words."

"Is that all!"

"Yes your highness!"

Daenarys whispered with Jorah and Ileai, then she returned her attention to Sirham. "I am looking for a wise benevolent man to rule this city in my name-while I make my way to Astapor! Is that you?"

"Yes your majesty-I am the man you seek!"

"You shall be High Regent of the Queen and Rule all Quarth in my absence-but if you treat these people unjustly-If you tax them heavily to feed your own selfish desires you will burn in my wrath!"

"The lord of lights demands that all his servants rule justly."

Daenarys stood and Jorah tapped a staff on the floor. As she made her way to her suit in the palace of justice the Dragons followed along with Jorah and Ileai. "How soon can we leave?"

"Two more days-The ship is still being stockpiled with food." Jorah replied walking at her side.

"What about the fleet? How long will it take to build enough ships to carry an army?"

"Months-but I am more concerned about the Order of the Undying." He looked at Ileai, "Tell her what you told me."

"They will strike out against you out of revenge for their fallen leader."

Daenarys paused and looked at them with a devious smile, "Maybe I should make the first move." They went to the roof and she stood looking at the Tower in the distance. All three Dragons flew in a circle above them. "Dragoness!" She said pointing her hands at the Tower. The thre Dragons flew towards the Tower and set it ablaze with fire from their mouths. "So shall it be to all my enemies."

Ileai pulled Jorah to the side as Daenarys left the roof with her Dragons and the Tower burned in the distance. "Many mages have died in the Tower, but she is not safe-Some still live and they will strike-One will strike in Atsapor-Keep watch or you will loose your Queen!"

Dany spent most of her time writing the new laws for Quarth, like the outlaw of slavery, death for men who force themselves on women. Death for women who lie about it for revenge's sake. She also wrote the people of Quarth were free to practice whatever religion they wished. Reading and writing were made mandatory for all people no matter what their standing in life. Those of wealth had to pay of percent of their yearly wealth to fight poverty in the city.

Dany spent half the next day touring the city and making pubic speeches to reassure the people of Quarth. The rest of the day she spent choosing a special guard to sail with her to Astapor.

"How are we going to buy more troops in Astapor if you give all the gold we had away?" Jorah asked

Daenarys smiles, "I have everything I need Sir Jorah."

The captain came forward and bowed, "Milady we are ready to set sail on your command!" She nodded, "Set sail!" The captain ordered. Her Dothraki followers were with her along with 100 men of Quarth. Daenarys stood on the deck looking at her red Dragon pendant flying over the city as she sails away. Quarth was just the first city in her conquest of the Free Cities of the East. Then she would have an army large enough to sail against Westeros and the 7 Kingdoms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Astapor

Drogon the eldest and biggest of the three Dragons arise out of the water with a fish in his mouth. He throws into the air and blows fire on it before devouring it. Viserion and Rhaegal chase each other threw the air following the Sea Dragon as it smashes through the waves.

"They are growing fast-getting bigger!" Jorah says standing behind Daenarys as Drogon lands on the side of the ship.

"Not fast enough!"

Jorah sighs, "With all due respect I still say we should have stayed in Quarth-The people love you and we could have used that gold to build an army from the safety of the city!"

"The longer I wait the longer the people of Westeros suffer under the cruel rule of the bastard King Joffrey Baratheon." She spends around and raises her hand before Jorah can say something else, "It is to beautiful a day to argue!"

He smiles, "I agree!" They walk towards the steps and watch as the Dothraki throw up, "If we had to wage war on the sea they would be useless."

She sighs, "I will not have you mock them-They gave up everything to follow me-I will give them all I promised and more-I am their Khaleesi."

Another week passed before the man in the crows nest shouted, "Astapor-dead ahead!"

Jorah issues commands from the bow of the ship, "Fifty men will go ashore-Twenty five to protect her highness and the others to restock the ship." He pulls Commander Raston aside.

Raston is a man of Quarth, "Take the ship back to Quarth and join the fleet-Make sure you keep her highness informed of the construction of the ships-We will set sail from Braavos when all is ready." He saluted as Jorah joined the Queen in her long boat.

Astapor

Astapor is the southernnmost of the three great city-states of Slaver's Bay and a noted stopping point for ships bound from Quarth to the Free Cities and Westeros. Astapor is home of the infamous Unsullied, eunuch slave-soldiers. Astapor's sigil, like that of the other cities of Slaver's Bay, is that of the harpy, the ancient symbol of the Ghiscari Empire, of which Astapor was once part. Though culturally still identifying itself as Ghiscari, Astapor is an independent city-state and is not officially aligned with the resurgent nation of Ghiscar to the south.

Daenarys buys a large suit in a villa by the sea at 100 sovereins a week for her and her entourage. She then has Jorah send an emissary to speak with Kraznys Mo Nakloz to broker a deal to buy Unsullied soldiers. The emissary returns with news that the High Masters of Astapor have agreed to meet with her in two days. Danny decides to rest and tour the city the next day. As they walk through the street docks Daenarys sees men, women, and children tied on poles suffering.

"Please-some water!" A man begs.

"Khaleesi don't!" Jorah says as Dany walks toward the man.

"Why what is their crime?"

"Some are thieves-others-rapists-some are runaway slaves. Each are branded with the mark of their crimes. He pointed to the snake like brand on the man's chest, "This man is accussed of stealing."

They started walking again and as they did a young girl smiled at Daenarys. She smiled back and as the girl shadowed them from the side. The girl pulled out a ball and rolled it to Daenarys when she grabbed the ball the girl twisted her hands in a ball motion. When Daenarys tried to open it a hooded man knocked the ball from her hand. Jorah rushed forward tackling the mysterious man causing Daenarys to fall. When the ball opened there was a centaur Scorpion in it, but the hooded mangot away from Jorah and killed the green scorpion. Then he threw his dagger at the girl who hissed at them all. The dagger hit the girls cloak and when the hooded man picked up the cloak the girl ran and jumped in the water, but there was no splash. The hooded man pointed to the roof of a building where the girl was, she hissed and ran off.

"A witch child-She is probably an acolyte of the Order of the Undying." Jorah said, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, then they turned their attention to the hooded man.

"Who are you?" Dany demanded.

The man removed his hood and dropped to one knee, "My name is Barristan..."

"Selmy!" Joarah said in shock.

Dany looked at him, "You know this man?"

Jorah smiled, "I do! He is the Lord Commander of the King's Guard and one of the best swords in the world."

"No more-Milady I have sought you out to beg your forgiveness and offer you my sword-or if you feel you cannot forgive me say the word and I shall fall on my own sword."

She walked up to Selmy and helped him off his knees, "I accept your vow Lord Selmy and your sword-Take your place as head of my guard."

The next day Daenarys, Jorah, and Selmy met with Master Kraznys Mo Nakloz to discuss purchasing Unsullied soldiers. Daenarys didn't like the hooked nosed balled man. He spoke in the old tongue of Valaryen through a slave girl named Missandei. Missandei has lite ebony skin and thick black hair.

"My Master welcomes you to the free city of Astapor." Missandei said to Daenarys.

Daenarys smiles as Missandei left out the fact that her master referred to her as bitch of the beggar King. Dany's brother Viserys had come to Astapor trying to buy Unsullied Warriors on promises. "Tell your Master that I thank him for his welcome and that I have come to purchase his legendary warriors-The Unsullied!"

Missandei translates the message and listens as Kraznys Mo Nakloz gives her instruction. "My Master asks if you require refreshment?"

"No thank you-but I would like to inspect your warriors."

_"__Impatient bitch! Very well tell her to follow me!" _Kraznys said to Missadei.

They followed him to the courtyard where over 5,000 Unsullied warriors were gathered. "I was told you had 10,000 warriors." Daenerys complained after counting the troops.

"My Master says that others are still in training and he offers these for no less than 50,000 gold crowns."

"Tell your master that I wish to buy all his warriors."

When she translated her words Kraznys Mo Nakloz looked at her then he looked at Missandei. "Ask the Westeros bitch how is she going to pay for all these men?"

"Tell your master that I am the Mother of Dragons-Heir to the Iron Throne and the true ruler of the seven kingdoms."

He laughed after she relayed Daenerys' words, "_this bitch is wasting my time and I have no time for games!"_

Before Missandei could speak Dany raised her hand, "Tell your Master that I have three Dragon and I will give him one for all 10,000 warriors." Jorah and Selmy looked at each other and Jorah tried to whisper in her ear but Dany raised her hand silencing him.

He raised two fingers, "My master says he wants to see the Dragons first and if what you say is true then he wants two Dragons."

She looked at him, "One Dragon is all he will get!"

"My master wants the largest Dragon!"

She nodded, "Of course-Tell your master that he can accompany me to my villa to see the Dragons."

Kraznys brought two Masters with him and 20 guards. When he eyed her Dothraki Guards he sneered, _"__Ask this Westeros Bitch why does she bring Dothraki filth into my city?"_

"Tell your Master that my husband was Dothraki and I am their Khaleesi."

When Missandei translated her words he looked at her as her servants carried the Dragons out in their individual cages. He and the Masters gasped as their guards bowed to Daenerys. Dany pointed to the red Dragon. "His name is Drogon and he is yours-if we have a deal!"

"My Master says to come to the keep with the Dragon and there the deal shall be completed." She paused as he said something else, "He also says that you should bloody the half trained warriors to give them experience."

"Of course-Whats your name?"

She hesitates and Kraznys asks her what is the matter-he orders her to tell her, "Slaves are not permitted to speak their names-but since I am translating to you in this language I can tell you that my name is Missandei."

"Tell your-Master that I am pleased with you and that I wish to purchase you as well."

"My Master agrees." Missandei left out the part where Kraznys said that bitch prefers pussy than dick-and that it was a shame he couldn't close the deal by fucking Dany.

Dany just smiled, "Until tomorrow!" Missadei remained behind as she now belonged to Dany. "Are you hungry?"

"No mistress!"

Jorah interrupted, "Milady you can't! Those Dragons are worth more than any army no matter how large it is!"

She looked at him and replied in a stern tone of voice, "I am your Queen! Remember that! When I want your opinion Sir Jorah I will ask for it!"

He dropped to one knee, "Forgive me Khaleesi-I cry your pardon."

She touched the top of his head, "Now leave me I wish to speak with Missandei alone." Missandei gasped when she addressed her in Valaryen, _"__Do you have any family?"_

_"__You speak Valaryen?"_

_"__The old tongue is familiar to me-My people came from this land before we crossed the sea to conquer Westeros!"_

_"__I am sorry mistress for..."_

Daenarys raised her hand, _"__You don't have to apologize to me-How many languages can you speak?"_

_"__Many some I haven't spoken in a while like Dothraki-Saudees-and Huranti."_

_"__You seem well educated."_

_"__My former master required that his house slaves have some education-the higher your rank in the house the more educated he wanted us and there was none higher than I."_

_"__Well you are a slave no longer I grant you your freedom-and you have a choice-Serve me or go where you wish-But no that I am on a quest to reclaim my throne-War is dangerous."_

_"__Valer Morghulis!" _Missandei said.

"All men die-This is true, but we are not men!"

The next day Daenarys along with Jorah, Selmy, and Missandei met with Kraznys to close the deal. They brought the Dragon with them. When they opened the covered cage the Dragon roared and flew into the air with a collar and chain around his neck. Dany held the chained and passed it to Kraznys. It squawked in protest at being handled by the man.

"_Is the deal done are they mine to command?" _She asks in Valaryen, causing Jorah and Selmy to smile.

Kraznys is shocked, "_You speak old Valaryen?"_

She smiles, "_Old Valaryen is the mother language of my ancestors."_

Kraznys struggles to make Drogon obey, "_Yes the deal is done they are yours to command now-Why won't he obey?"_

"_Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor. Dovaogēdys! Naejot memēbātās! Kelītīs!_" She tells him that a Dragon is not a slave then at Dany's command the Unsullied take two steps forward and stop. She smiles, "_Dovaogēdys! Āeksia ossēnātās, menti ossēnātās, qilōni pilos lue vale tolvie ossēnātās, yn riñe dōre ōdrikātās. Urnet luo buzdaro tolvio belma pryjātās!"_

Krasnys is dismayed as Dany orders the Unsullied to kill the Masters and every noble in the city who owns slaves she also orders them to free all slaves and spare the children and women. _"Treacherous bitch! Oathbreaker! Unsullied I command you to kill her!"_

His command is ignored, _"Dragoness!" _Drogon spews fire on Kraznys and flies off setting fire to certain parts of the city. Jorah stands there watching Daenerys as the light of the sun flashes of her body. He gains a new found respect for her. As she addresses the Unsullied warriors. "_Nyke Daenerys Jelmāzmo hen Targārio Lentrot, hen Valyrio Uēpo ānogār iksan-I give you your freedom to do as you will-follow me and no one shall ever claim you as property again-Follow me and find your destiny in life!"_

They chanted her name in old Valeryen and tore down the statue of the Harpy and in its place a sigil with a red Dragon waved in the wind. She now ruled the cities of Quarth and Astapor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Queen of Astapor and Quarth

The people cheered as Daenarys paraded through the city with her Dragons, Jorah, and Selmy. She was protected by a 1,000 men of the Unsullied army she now had. She stood on the steps of the Palace of Masters waving to the people as her Dragons roared.

_"__Good people of Astapor-I do not wish to rule over you as the Masters of old-I wish to serve and protect you-Follow me and you shall never be slaves again! Follow me and you will never know hunger again-Follow me and the wealth she be shared with all! Noble born and those of low estate-I will build you an academy where all may come and better themselves-I so swear on the Old and New gods-HAIL TO THE PEOPLE OF ASTAPOR!"_

They cheered a thunderous cheer chanting her name in the Valaryen language. Then Dany retired to the palace with her Dragons and her guard.

"I think our first order of business should be conscription!" Jorah said speaking up as they stood around a table with a map of Essos."

"No! I want to grant a pardon and second chance to all prisoners who have not raped and committed murder-Then we take stalk of food-Tell all farmers who donate food to my army that they will be granted tax breaks-I want a suplly line set up between Quarth and Atsapor-Its time to mobolize my army."

"I agree with the Queen!" Selmy said, "After we have secured our position then we conscript."

"It will take time to train conscripts-How many do you want?" Joarh asked.

"First we will see how large my army is after the troops from Quarth arrive-Then I will let you know."

"You realise milady that the Winter is Coming! It will be hard to feed that many people."

"We should secure Yunkis next!" Selmy offered.

"Yes-after my forces from Quarth arrive send a messenger to Yunkis demanding their surrender and the freedom of all slaves." She turned her attention towards Missandei, "I want you to instruct the Unsullied to choose a Captain from among them who will issue commands on my behalf and lead them."

"Yes your highness."

Over the next few days Daenarys made plans to build the Academy, she pardoned criminals who did theft, kidnapping, ransom, balckmail, and acts of jealousy. She also organized the food for her army which numbered 30,000 thousand after the troops from Quarth arrived. 10,000 Unsullied troops and 20,000 soldiers from Quarth. Like the Unsullied they wore black armor, but red dragons were panited on the shields and those with rank had the red dragons painted on their breastplates. Barristan Selmy was made Captain of the Queen's Guard, he commanded 5,000 men. To distinguish them from the other soldiers they wore red capes. Joarh was High Commander of the army and an Unsullied man they called Grey Worm was made captain of all Unsullied troops. He shared rank with man by the name of Erman Bastly an unmarried high born from Quarth whose family supported Daenarys' claim to rulership over Quarth.

"What is the state of the my supply lines?" She asked to a fat bald man who served as quartermaster.

"We recieve supplies by sea and land-We have enough to march on Yunkis!"

Daenarys looked at Joarh, "We will march..." She was intterupted by a soldier delivering a message. He handed the note to Jorah.

"What is it?" Dany asked.

He sighed handing her the note, "The suplly line near the village of Navik has been attacked by Dothraki warriors."

"Suggestions!"

"Retaliate!" Jorah said.

"Against a Dothraki army!" Selmy said speaking up, "We'd loose over half the army-Its not worth the trouble-We reroute our supplies over sea!"

"I agree with Lord Selmy!" Captain Bastly said speaking up, "My people have fought the Dothraki before-but we always had a wall-In open combat the Dothraki will slaughter us."

"Its about respect!" Jorah said, "She is a Khaleesi-The first female Dothraki warlord-They are testisng you-If we don't retaliate in blood win or loose! All the Dothraki clans will fall us."

Dany looked at Worm, "_What do you say Captain?"_ She asked in Valaryen

"My Queen! I speak the common tongue-One of the reasons they chose me-The Unsullied do not fear the Dothraki-I agree with Commander Jorah!"

Dany sighed looking at the map and tapped it with her nail, "We will fight them-Captain Bastly will take 15,000 men and begin the march to Yunkis-The rest will follow Commander Jorah and I against the Dothraki Warlord-My Dragons will remain here in Astapor until the battle is decided."

"And what if we are walking into a trap?" Selmy asked.

Dany smiled, "Then they will get one hell of a fight!"

They met a Dothraki hoard of 8,000 warriors on horse back-The Dothraki was led by a warlord named Khal Raz Shikar. Like all Dothraki men he was very big and muscular-his platted hair went down to his butt. He road out with two warriors to speak with Daenarys who met him with Jorah and Selmy.

_"__Khal Drago's bitch! You will be my Khaleesi-Be my Khaleesi and we will cross the posioned water and take the Iron Throne of your fathers-Bear me a son as you ould have to Drago. Do all this and I will allow your followers to live-Reject me and I shal take you and kill your Dragons."_

Daenarys smiled, _"__You are no Khal Drago-You are Sadakees-A pretender and I shall mount your fucking head for all the other Khals to see!" _She turned her horse and road back to her army with Jorah and Selmy. "Are my archers in place?"

"Yes my Queen!" Joarh replied.

_"__FIRST WAVE ATTACK!" _1,000 Unsullied warriors ran acroos the plains on foot towards charging Dothraki on horse back. They stopped and dropped to one knee as the distance was closed and the pointed their spears at the Dothraki riders. 700 hundred Dothraki died as their comrades tried to flank the men on the ground. "Calvary right and left flanks!" Daenarys ordered.

400 horsemen of Quarth attacked the right flank and another 400 hundred attacked the left. The line faltered. Joarh looked at Daenarys in concern, "Milady Archers?"

"Not yet-Second wave up the middle!"

Another 1,000 troops left the main body and ttacked the middle as the first wave only had 379 men left. Dany raised her hand and made gesture, that was the signl for her archers who had marched behind the Dothraki and attacked them from behind. "THIRD WAVE!" She yelled. With the archer attack the Dothraki had been reduced to 5903, but a group of 2,000 broke away from the main battle to attack the archers in the rear. As the approached a wagon pulled by a horse road in front of the archers pouring a flamible liquid and when the wagon was done they lit it creating wall of fire that the Dothraki faultered against. This allowed the archers to keep shooting at the enemy thinning their numbers.

"Sir Jorah!"

He looked at her, "Milady!"

"Bring me that bastards head!"

Jorah raised his sword, "Full attack!" He shouted urging his horse into a run. The rest of the 13,000 troops charged the Dothraki and Daenerys watched as the battle dragged on. The bravery of the Dothraki had to be admired even when they were outnumbered. Being wonded played no roll in how they fought either. When it was over Daenrys had lost 7,862 men.

As Dany and Selmy road through the dead the surviving troops collected weapons and horses still fit for combat. Ten Dothraki were on their knees surrounded by 20 Unsullied warriors. Dany got off her horse and stood before the captured men. _"__Go back to the other Khals and tell them that the widow of Khal Drago is now Khaleesi of all Khals-If any Dothraki attack those under my command again then I shall burn their ancestral city of Vaes Dothrak-I am Daenaerys Stormborn of House Targaryen-Mother of Dragons-and I shall mount the stallion that rules the world!"_

Daenarys let them go and she returned to Atsapor with the wounded and the rest of her army. Fighting the Dothraki had been wothwhile, but it cost her almost half the army she had built up. She sent word to Captain BAstly to camp and await her arrival then they would march on Yunkis.


End file.
